


And Now For The Weather

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03, Speculation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four forecasts that  Tiffany could have reported. Post-Everything is Broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now For The Weather

**Clear Sky's**

"Steve...Steve, you have to come in here now!"

Steve Newlin pressed his fist over his eyes. He told her time and time again when he was in his study, he did not want to be disturbed. The only reason he came into bedroom because Sarah's voice wasn't shrill or disproving, but held a note of excitement he hadn't heard in months.

She was curled at the foot of the bed, fixated the TV and hugging a pillow like her life depended on it.

"Sarah what in the-" he stopped, looking up the screen, where a well dressed man was ranting, waving a red and glistening hand around.

"But no. We are nothing like you. We are immortal."

"He killed the news anchor, put his fist right through him," Sarah said a hint of awe.

The phone on the nightstand began to ring. The cell in his pocket buzzed.

"Everyone will see. They will not be able to deny what has always been clear as day to us," Steve said, reveling as the vampire said what he and his father tried to tell people in their teachings.

Sarah unfurled herself from around her pillow and reached her hand out. Steve took it, held her fingers tight.

 **Breaking Fog**

Ruby Jean saw all manor of things, things that were too fantastic to be real and visions that were false as the idols her Lala decorated his home with. A vampire killing a man on TV was nothing special, she saw that every night, that and the bat headed monster who did the Late Show.

Usually, no one else saw what she saw, but when the folks around her started crying and praying and goin' on, she knew this was a true sight.

She looked around for the Mexican, she didn't trust him, but he knew of the fantastic things, maybe even saw some himself.

He wasn't there, only the head bitch grabbing nurses to herd up all the folks limp in their wheelchairs and on the couch around the TV. They were shuffled out, the TV cut off.

She walked out under her own power, back to her room to pray for her Lala.

 **Low Hanging Clouds**

"Jessica!" Tommy stopped, sniffed. If she took off fast, he wasn't sure if he could trail her. One second they stood close as everyone in the bar watched that crazy vampire talked a lot of shit and waved the newsman's fucking spine around, the next she was gone in a blur of red and white.

He could smell her blood, not to far away. Started taking his shirt, focusing on his pit form when he herd sniffles from behind the dumpster.

"Jessica?"

"Don't." she hid her face in her hands, the smell of blood stronger.

"Are you ok?"

She laughed, only it sounded like a sob to him, the sorta sound his mama would make. He stepped closer.

"What's the matter?"

"He...that vampire on TV? I've met him before. He's terrible and now he's gone and done something terrible in front of everyone and I don't want nothing bad to come of this but I know it will. I can feel it."

Oh. Guess folks would stop clamoring about vampire rights if they knew something like that could happen.

"Donno why you care, you're always be stronger and and faster then regular people. Even if you have to hide what you are, you're still special."

She sniffed, raised her head a little. Blood streaked down her cheeks and over her nose. 

"I don't want to be like that."

He knelt down in front of her, pried her tear stained fingers from her face.

"Come on, stop it. Nothin bad is gonna happen."

She sniffed, a trail of blood oozed down her face.

"Hey, I know something that will make you feel much better."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Yeah?"

From his pocket, he took out a small plastic bag full of coffee grounds and a little pepper. He sneezed as he opened it up, fishing out a smaller bag of already rolled joints.

"Can vampires get high?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I guess we're about to find out."

  
 **Storms and High Winds**

Pam hung up the phone. "She's on her way back. Think she changed her mind."

Eric said nothing, watching the recap of Russell's latest  escapade. Every news channel minus the weather channel was buzzing, the humans shocked and baffled. That idiot from the Fellowship of the Sun was already speaking of swift retribution.

He could care less. Russell was his, and now everyone knew what a monster he was. His public display to destroy the AVL meant Russell was wanted by other, lesser parties.

It mattered not, he would do it, he would end Russell Edgington, avenge his family and lay down this burden he had been carrying for centuries.

The door flew open as Nan Flanagan and her sliver plated goons blew in. Her hair was in disarray and her makeup smeared and she looked ready to rip the dead heart out of Russel herself.

He turned to face her, the knowing smile creeping up. Behind him, the weather report droned on.


End file.
